undead
by Meganerd
Summary: AU-what happens when Ellie and Riley wake up 5 years in the past at a concert with joel and sarah? how did they travel back in time? has anyone else come back in time? find out in my first fanfic! rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is a ElliexRiley story so if you do not like the whole ElliexRiley thing then you should just leave this story right now. Also this is my first fic so try to go easy on me. This story is about ellie and riley going back in time to about 5 years before the infection so joel and sarah will be in this story. Alright so without further ado! I present to you, Undead.**

**chapter 1: bitten**

There was an immense pain in my forearm as I slid down next to my bitten friend,best friend...or more than that now,Riley. We were both bitten, it was all my fault. There were so many thoughts going through my head,_ who will turn first?, will I have to kill riley?, will I have to kill my best friend?_ There were so many thoughts in my head that I hadn't even realized that Riley was speaking to me.

"Ellie?" Riley asks.

"Umm...what?" I ask confused.

"Ugh your so useless!" Riley exclaims.

"Sorry i was zoning out" I explain.

"Obviosly" Riley sighs then says "I said do you want to go get our backpacks? There still out there with those freaks" Riley says.

"Oh sure" I say "how many you got?" I ask pointing towards her 9mm pistol. Riley unclips her gun and takes a look.

"Four more" Riley says sighing "great."

"Well who knows? maybe we'll fnd a bow on the way" I say. Im pretty good with a bow if i do say so myself.

"Ellie this is a mall not an army surplus store." Riley says laughing, obviously trying to lighten the mood. It didnt work.

"Alright you ready?" I ask.

"Yea lets go" Riley says. Its a while later until we finally find our backpacks. There still by the long glass case that we had danced on, kissed on, and then almost got killed on. The music had stopped by then and the infected had gone there seperate ways. Ellie unpluged the walkman from the auxilary, putting it back in her pack. Riley had picked up the pendant that she had tossed on the ground and put it back on. This worried me. _Does she regret doing what she did?,does she regret kissing me?_

"Hey whats that all about?" I ask cautiosly.

"Oh well I figured we'd go to the fireflys and tell them about what had happend, not having wont bode well with them." Riley explained.

"What happened to losing our minds together?" I ask a little bit to harshly.

"Look Ellie lets find a bed and well sleep here tonight and leave in the morning if we haven't turned yet." Riley says.

"Alright" I say.

"Alright" Riley says "lets go then."

We leave the area in which we had kissed and went to a matress store. I was exhausted and I knew Riley was to. we lay there in bed cuddling up against each other. Riley stares at me as if making some kind of decision.

"I love you" Riley says

I dont hold anything back and without blinking an eye I say "I love you to." Our lips touch for a passionate "last night of our lives" kiss. After we break apart we both drift into a deep sleep only to be woken by loud screams and very loud, strange, electronic sounds. When I open my eyes Im standing up and see a railing and one hundred people or more. Theres six people on a stage with masks on and small black sticks. I look to my right and see Riley there.

"What the hell is going on?" I scream to cover the noise.

"I have no fucking clue!" Riley also yells.

I look at my forearm and notice my bite isn't there anymore. I take Riley's hand and look at her hand. Again there is no bite.

"Were not bit!" I scream in delight.

"What? how?" Riley asks.

"I dont know!" I yell.

I look to my left and see a man around his fourtys next to a girl my age headbanging to the music. The man is staring at Riley and im not sure why. The man suddenly grabs Rileys pendant and stares at it bewildered. He looks at both of us for a moment and then says

"Follow me."

**A/N- Alright so that was the first chapter of undead. Sorry if it was a little bit to short ill try to make the other chapters longer. The next chapter may be out soon but im not sure because of school work and such. Aieght nerd out,peace** **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So correction to my story, its not 5 years before the infection its 1 year. Alright well this is the second chapter to undead and I know what your thinking "Meganerd! your updating a day after your first chapter? why?" and the reason is because I had the idea in my head and i wanted to make up for that super short chapter. Alright well here it is! hope you enjoy! Ill update soon but not as soon as this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: moving in**

"Follow me"

Ellie and I follow this random dude down some stairs after he had rudely stared at me and grabbed my pendant! why? I have no fucking clue. As we start to go to the hallway I can still hear the vocalist on the stage.

**_You better get up out the way_**

**_Tommorow we'll rise so lets fight today _**

**_You know I dont give a fuck what you think or say _**

**_Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway_**

I had heard this kind of song before but where? _Was it on the mix tape i had made for ellie?_ Yes it was, I remember now, this is the same band that sings Deadbite on that mix tape. I got excited and suddenly wanted to stay and listen to more of the bands songs. She knew though, that this was more important, whatever. When they had finally gotten outside without saying a word, immediatly everyone but the girl had gasped. Cars! There were working cars on roads and such! This is the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Also there weren't anymore wild plants growning around all the buildings. People were holding glass rectangle's and talking into them. There were neon lights and shops and it was so clean.

"Holy shit!" Ellie and Riley said in unision

"Oh my god, I havent seen a car in 20 years!" the man said. Im still bugged that we dont even know this guys name.

"Dad, your scaring me... What are you talking about?" The girl said

"Sarah, baby I know you may have some questions but right now daddy's gotta take care of some things ok?" the man said

"Ok" the girl who I now know as sarah said

"Alright you girls need to follow me to my house. I think I remember the way there." the man says

"Bullshit, were not going anywhere until you tell us who you are." I say

"My name is joel and you can trust me because im the only one right now that knows who the fireflys are besides you girls." Joel says

"Alright... Fine." I mumble finally

"Alright lets get a move on shall we?" Joel says.

When we arrive at joel's house outside of town, I immediatley feel uncomftorable and I know Ellie does to but im not sure why. We hunker down on joels couch and for a while there is just silence. The silence is nice, almost enjoyable. Sarah is the one to break the silence.

"So who are these people?" Sarah asks

"Right" Joel says "Who are you? I know you Riley Abel. Marlene talked about you. Who are you though?" joel asks pointing at Ellie.

"I...Im Ellie" Ellie says

"Ellie" Joel whispers "Ok second question, how did you get here?" He asks

"Well I dont know honestly" Ellie explains

"Ok how about this, what where you doing before you got here?" Joel asks

"Dying" I mumble. Joel hears me unfortunetlley.

"Dying?" Joel asks confused

"We were bitten, and we fell asleep, and then we woke up here without bites... so yea we were dying." I say

"Alright" Joel says under his breath "well y'all are welcome to stay here a while until we figure this out" he says

"Alright thats fine" Ellie says. I send her a look that says really? you want to stay with this creep? She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok well on of you can take the guest bedroom and one of you will have to settle for the couch" Joel says.

"Oh no thats fine we'll sleep in the same room." Ellie says. _Dont blush dont blush._

"Oh I see" Joel says smirking at me. Dammit I think I blushed.

Later on that evening we get settled for bed when Ellie comes upon an acoustic guitar.

"No way! A guitar?" Ellie says in delight.

"can you play?" I ask curiosly

"Eh not really..." Ellie says

"Well you should ask Joel for lessons, he seems like he plays guitar" I suggest

"Alright sure" Ellie says. "well, im pooped" Ellie says.

"Alright night" I say

"Night" Ellie responds. We both drift to sleep entwined in each others limbs.

**A/N- Alright well i hope you enjoyed. Like I said ill update soon because I have some ideas in my head. Aight nerd out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so this is chapter 3 in the undead story! Im so excited because this will be the first chapter to end in a cliffhanger! haha jk. or am I? well I guess youll have to find out so read!P.S this chapter will mostly be the girls bonding and yes the concert in chapter 2 was Hollywood Undead if any of you were asking.**

**Chapter 3: Living in the normal world**

I woke up with my face in Rileys shoulder. My right arm was wrapped around rileys waist, my left one hugging my pillow and my right leg entangled around Rileys left leg. Riley though was on her back and i was not sure if she was awake or not. Her right arm was underneath me and most likely numb. i look up at her and see that she is in fact not awake. I then realize that i had slept through the entire night without any nightmares, i was comftorable in an actual bed, and it didnt smell like shit and death everywhere. _Did people really have this much luxury before the infection?_ I then realize that the satisfaction of sleep in these times actually felt and it might be best to not take that satisfaction from Riley. I then try as quietly and as slowly as possible to unwind from rileys clutches. It takes a while but i manage to pull it off and when i finally do get out of bed i quietly pull the sheets over Riley. I do so and slowly tiptoe out of the bedroom.

I walk out into the living room and see that Sarah and Joel are already up. There sitting on the couch staring at a large rectangular box. There are giant metal figures in the box shooting each other. What is this? My immediate reaction to this is to pull out my gun but when i look at joel and Sarah they seem so calm. Why? Theres giant metal figures fighting each other in a box in there room! and there just sitting there? Sarah see's my distress and starts looking at me funny. Joel seems to understand my distress.

"Ellie, good morning! howd you sleep?" Joel asks

"Fine...but...um..." I stammer looking at the box. _Is it like a portal to another dimension or something?_

"come sit" Joel says

"Oh well okay" I say cautiously. I sit next to sarah. "so whats going on?" I ask.

"Were watching transformers. its an old movie but its still the best out of the four" Sarah says extremely calmly.

"This is television" Joel explains "it allows people to be entertained by watching fictional shows." He says

"Oh okay so its like watching a comic book." I say

"sure." Joel says

"Okay cool" I say "so whats this about then?" I ask

"Well... its about these robots..." Sarah begins but I interupt her.

"Whats a robot?" I ask

"Its basically a metal man" Sarah says

"Okay cool" I say

"Alright so theres these robots from another planet and they can transform into cars and planes and stuff and there in a war with these evil robots and the only way to win the war is to kill their leader and destroy this cube thing" Sarah says

"sounds complicated" I say

"It is" Sarah says and we both laugh

We spend the next hour or so watching the movie until Riley comes out of the puts a large grin on my face. Riley ends up having the same expression that I had when I had first seen the TV.

"Um... Whats going on?" Riley asks. We all start laughing except for Riley, she only gets confused. I take the liberty of telling her whats going on. After the movie ends Joel smacks his hands on his knees and stands up.

"Well i oughta get to work." Joel says. "I dont think ive ever been happy to say that" Joel says. "You girls stay out of trouble and ill be back in a few." Joel says

"Alright love you dad" Sarah says

"Wait dont we have to talk about whats going on?" Riley asks

"Well talk about it when I get back." Joel says. He closes the door behind him and we were left with silence and awkwardness in the air.

"So... You guys wanna go up to my room?" Sarah asks

"Sure" I say. it'd be nice to get to know sarah, she seems nice enough.

We walk up to her room which is in the second story of the house. Immediately when we enter her room i can see posters and posters and posters. One had six dudes behind the words "American Tragdedy" with a red background. Another poster had a skull with wings and the word "Afterlife" hanging underneath with a black background. Another poster held two men standing there with comets falling from the sky. at least they looked like comets. and the word "supernatural" hanging below it.

"Nice posters" Riley comments

"Thanks" Sarah says

"what are they?" I ask

"Well the one with the words American Tragedy is Hollywood Undead, The one with Afterlife is Avenged sevenfold and the one that says supernatural is a tv show that i watch. well, more like obsess over." sarah says chuckling.

"well okay cool" I say. It was kind of awkward for a bit until Riley spoke up.

"So do you have some more of those Holloywood Undead songs on a walkman or something?" Riley asks

"Walkman? Whats that?" Sarah asks. she pulls out a black, skinny, and small device and presses the only button on it which turns it on. "This is a phone. It allows you to talk to people over long distances" Sarah explains

"So like a walkie talkie" I say

"yea" Sarah says. "but it can also play music" Sarah says and pluggs it into some sort of speaker. It starts playing a familier song

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_Dont let the dead bite_

"This is on that mix tape you got me!" I say to Riley recalling the tune.

"yup" Riley says with a smug look on her face.

"Oh so you guys know this band then?" Sarah asks.

"Yea wasnt this the band that was singing at the concert?" Riley asked.

"Yea" Sarah says

"Alright well what else you got on there?" Riley asks

For the next hour or so we listen to some random songs that she likes. She plays one by that band "Avenged Sevenfold".

_You should have known..._

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yea_

_Ooh, its your fucking nightmare_

But then a song comes on that destroys all other songs. This song I considered perfect. It was amazing and it wasnt some heavy metal, or rap song. It wasnt about death and agony. It was a perfect reminder of how lucky I am to be with Riley.

_All the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are so many things id like to say to you but I dont know how_

_Because maybe..._

_Your gonna be the one that saves me..._

_And after all..._

_Your my wonderwall..._

"Wow that song is amazing" I say

Many more hours later Joel returns and its almost a relief when he says were going out to eat.

"Wait what do you mean were going "out" to eat?" Riley asks

"Well I mean that were going to a resturant" Joel says

The strange feeling leaves my stomach after we leave the house. We cram into the car and race down to Alidino's. When we enter Joel explains the basics of resturants and what to do in them. The waitress gets to our table but im not looking at her im looking at my menu. What I do see and hear though is Riley gaping at the waitress and asking

"Marlene?"

**A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger but I gotta keep you guys interested somehow right? Okay so I already have in mind what the ending will be so ill mostly just be filling in the gaps. Ill update soon dont worry! Aight nerd out :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Oh my gosh I know im so sorry I havent updated in a while and I know this chapter is kind of short and im sorry but ive been so wrapped up in school work that I just havent had time to do anything so please forgive me! Now in response to the marlene thing I just wanna say that this is a mystery story btw. Yea I know "Woa! Marlene? in a last of us story? WOA! what a cliffhanger!" but this isnt the biggest plot twist. The marlene thing was more of a way to tell you guys what type of story this would be without me just flatout telling you. Well without further ado! here is Undead chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Back to school day**

"Marlene?" Riley asks. I turn my head so hard and fast I get whiplash. When I finish caring for my neck I look over to this appearant Marlene and find myself gawking up at the familier figure in front of me. _How could this even be possible? She never even lived in texas much less work there._

"How is this even possible?" Joel asks as if reading my mind.

"What are you guys talking about? Marlene has been here for years." Sarah says.

"Um... Do I know you people?" Marlene asks.

"I hope not" I mumble under my breath so only Riley could hear. A little chuckle comes from her and I grin a little bit.

"No you dont and we dont know you." Joel says.

"Well then why are you talkin bout' me like you do?" Marlene asked.

"You might now my mother... My name is Ellie." I say.

"Your Anna's daugher?" Marlene asks. So thats her name.

"Yea" I say

"Wow ok cool. She talks about you alot." She says. We chit chat for a while until Sarah finally points out the obvious.

"Um... arent we at a resturant?" She asks

" Oh my god im so sorry guys! what would you like to order?" She says frantically pulling out her pen and paper to wright down our order. Its about an hour later that we finish our food and start heading home. While in the car Joel starts talking to sarah about something called school. It was strange how they talked about it as if it were some kind of job. Sarah then looks at us and asks joel a question.

"Hey dad will Ellie and Riley be coming to school with me?" she asks.

"Oh well that depends" Joel says doubtedly.

"Whats school?" Riley asks

"What do you mean whats school? what kind of question is that?" Sarah says

"Um... Sarah... Baby where they come from they call it something else" Joel says. He looks at us and says "they call it an academy."

"No! I am not going back to an academy! never again!" Riley starts yelling.

" Now hold on a minute its not an academy its a school. Its only learning things and there is one physical class. did they teach you anything in that academy? like basic math and stuff?" Joel asks

"Ocasionally" I say.

"Ok well its mostly acedemics. Theres no six o' clock drills." joel says.

"That would be nice" I say to Riley who is looking very unamused. I start to give her puppy eyes for a while and she finally gives in.

"Fine I'll go to some stupid acad-"

"School" Joel interupts.

"school" Riley sighs.

A little while later we get back into the house. Once again I am greeted with a bad feeling in my gut. I had this feeling before and for some strange reason I felt like Riley had gotten this feeling to. I was so tired I just wanted to go to bed. I started making my way to my room before Joel stopped me.

"Hold up there mustang sally." Joel says "now I want you to know what to do when you get to this school okay?" Riley had now entered the conversation. Joel explained that we were suppoesed to do whatever was told to do by the teachers. We were also not allowed to curse in front of teachers for some reason. We were also not allowed to bring guns to the school. Finally he explained how we had pencils in one pocket of our backpack and notebooks in another and all that stuff. After the lecture I go straight to sleep almost forgetting to cuddle up next to Riley. _Who am I kidding? I would never forget to cuddle with Riley!_

"Y'now your like a big cuddley bear" I say putting emphises on the bear.

"I know" Riley says. I drift off into a deep sleep only to wake up to the most annoying sound i've ever heard in my life.

**EH**

**EH**

**EH**

"What the hell is that?!" I yell. Riley bolts awake and is just as confused as I. I look to my left and see a black box with the time on it. I jump up out of bed tworads my backpack and grab my gun. I point my 9mm pistol tworads the annoying ass box and shoot it twice.

"No fucking way!" I hear joel yell. He bursts into our room and starts laughing his ass off. "Did you really just shhot the alarm clock?" Joel asks laughing uncontrollably. Time rushes by the next thirty minutes. We start frantically getting dressed and as im trying to pull my pants on I trip and fall onto Riley. We all eat and brush our teeth in lightning fast speed. We leave the house, only to have the feeling in my gut to go away, and head twoards a large campus. It was a large ring of buildings with one building in the middle. We get out of the car and Joel says his goodbyes. Joel drives off and Sarah turns to us.

"Okay head to the building in the middle thats the office. When you get your schedules head to the buildings on the right, thats where the eighth graders go. The numbers on the schedule will correspond with numbers on the doors on the buildings. Go through those doors and you'll be good, meet me at one of the tables during lunch. Gotta go bye!" Sarah says and runs off.

"You ready for this?" I ask Riley

"Nope" She says

"Oh come on! It'll be fun lets go!" I say and drag her into the office. Not without a kiss for goodluck of course!

**A/N- Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Again I am sorry for the delay but I'm having break in a couple of weeks so hopefully i can do a chapter a week. Aight Nerd out Peace! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys so heres the new chapter. I wont be able to upload anything next week because I'll be in vegas visiting family. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: First Day**

We enter the office in the middle of the room and are greeted by a women around 5'5, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a nice suit and a man who i would say is or is around 6' tall with dark black hair, green eyes, a decent polo shirt, and a bow tie? _um ok_.

" Hello" the women behind a large counter that goes across half the room says.

" Hi um were new here and just registrating today..." I say hoping for the lady to catch the hint of I dont know what the fuck im doing.

" Oh yes! your joels girls yes?" She asks " He called last night saying we'd be getting new students today."

"Yea" I say. she was surprisingly nice.

"were not joels 'girls' " Riley said putting air quotes on the girls. _Oh god Riley_.

"Oh i didnt mean it that way im sorry." the lady says apolegetically.

"Well thats how it sounded" Riley said defensively.

"Okay... so were all good here right?" I say cutting in to stop further provoction from Riley.

"Yes I am Mrs. Basmagin and if you need anything just ask me or over here" she says indicating twoards the taller man. "Here are your schedules and welcome to the San Antonio Annacondas!" She says handing us our schedules. "You two are in 8th grade so you will be going to the building to the right, thats for the 8th graders, the 7th graders go on the left building and the 6th graders go to the back building." She indicates to all the buildings.

"Alright thank you!" I say.

"Bitch" Riley mumbles as Mrs. Basmagin closes the door.

"Oh is Riley a little upset because she had to wake up at 6:30 in the morning?" I ask mockingly.

"Y'now I dont have to be sappy with you right?" She says.

"Dont you dare threaten me!" I say after gasping.

"Okay what are we doing?" Riley asks. I look at my schedule.

"I have homeroom 1st period with , PE 2nd period with mr. foreman, English 3rd period with , History 4th period with Mrs. Maseline, Science 5th period with Mr. Nobori and Math 6th and 7th period with ." I say.

"Same with me except I have Mrs. Karr for PE and I have Mrs. Nelson for math."Riley says.

"Oh... Well at least we get to see each other dress in the locker room still." I tease.

"Oooo that'll be interesting." Riley teases back.

We get to homeroom and are greeted by a young athletic guy. He tells us to find a seat and of course we sit next to each other. We spend 30 minutes in that class talking about human emotion like abunch of damn hippies.

PE included the class running 3 laps around a dirt track, doing 20 push ups and leg lifts, and then playing a game of soccer which was all nothing hard for me but i cant really say the same for the other kids. There were some athletic ones but for the most part everyone was slow and were gasping for air whenever they got the chance. One of the athletic ones, Brooke, started talking to me during the game of soccer and I think we have become freinds. Cool! already got a friend and the days not even over!

English was surprisingly fun. The teacher was awesome and he kept making references to "the new kids" as a tease. We were learning about themes and stuff I dont really remember because I wasn't paying attention. Most of my attention was on Riley as we were playing a game of footsies under the table.

History came along and Sarah was in our class. She waved us over to her table and we sat with her.

"How you liking school so far?" sarah asks.

"Its a pain in the ass" Riley grumbles.

"Children open your textbooks to chapter 1 ' the Declaration of Independence'!" The teacher shouts.

"This is gonna be boring as fuck huh?" I ask Sarah.

"Yup" she answers.

"Welp im sleeping" Riley says and does just that.

Lunch comes upon us like an angel from heaven. When me and Riley get our food and sit next to Sarah and a couple of other people.

"Guys this is Ellie and Riley my friends from Boston!" Sarah says.

"Hey!" I say happily.

"Yo" Rileys says half-heartedly.

"So guys this is Zach..." Sarah says indicating to a tall guy with dark hair and blue eyes wearing a shirt with a circle that has a portion of it cut out and it seems to be eating three small yellow dots. "this is Brooke..." pointing twoards the girl I met in PE.

"Oh hi again" I say cheerfully.

"Oh my god hey!" she laughs.

"And this is Mykayla" She says pointing twoards a blonde girl with green eyes. We all chat and joke around and it seems me and Riley have a tight group of friends. Science comes and... well... my mind practically breaks. Appearently everything in the entire universe is made up of super small things called atoms and most of a solid is just empty space! woa.

Then comes math and... I dont remember any of it. As soon as I entered the class I fell asleep so I know nothing from the first day of math. So Riley, Sarah, and I get to the house with a strange feeling in my stomach again and tiredness overwelms me. I almost make it to me and Rileys room but then I remember something super important.

"Joel!" I yell and turn around.

"Yea ellie?" Joel asks concerned.

"Hey... So um... well..." I stutter.

"Spit it out" Joel says impatiently.

"Well Saw a guitar in the room... And I dont know how to play...So I was wondering if maybe..." I start.

"you want me to teach you" Joel finishes.

"If you have time I mean" I say.

"Yea thats no problem ellie we can start tommorow but today I've got work stuff going on" Joel explains.

"Really? Your willing to teach me?" I ask baffled.

"Yea sure why not?" Joel asks.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! thank you! thank you! thank you!" I start squeeling.

"Okay calm down" Joel says.

"Okay!" I say bolting into Riley and I's room. The rest of the day is rather boring until I get to cuddle up next to Riley again. "Hey Riley guess what?" I ask in a whisper tone.

"You get to learn guitar tommorow?" Riley asks in a groggy voice.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Because you've been bragging about it all fucking day." Riley says again in a groggy voice.

"Oh, yea" I say.

**A/N-So thats it for now. I have some more ideas for the next chapter and I also have some new story ideas so if I dont update this story ill probably be doing my other story. Aight nerd out! Peace! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I know I know I suck at updating on time but I've been having some troubles with family so I hope your not mad at me. Anyways expect better upload times. My Dimension Games will be given some more light since theres less of it. Ok I hope yall enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Its starting to click**

My night was completly restless. I knew what came for me the next day. I would get to learn how to play guitar! I was super excited and my heart was thumping faster than a machine gun. I probably woke Riley up a couple of times with random spasms of excitement. I was wondering what the first song I would play would be. Maybe some of the songs that sarah likes like "Nightmare" or "Down with the sickness." Maybe I could play that amazing song I had heard the second day I was here. what was it called again? wonderwall? I forget. My brain finally decided to fall asleep.

I woke up and bolted twoard the door. I just wanted the day to be over so I could learn some guitar. I spent the most of the day to myself. I didnt take any notes and instead sat in my chair and sang songs in my head. In math I was woken from my absent minded staring when Riley decided to be a sap and kiss me. It was only a peck so that the teacher wouldnt see but it was still powerful.

"Sorry your just too irresistable" Riley said. The day went by so slow I felt like a turtle. The last ten minutes were dreadful. I just kept staring at the clock waiting for the minutes to slip by. Then the bell rang. It was like music to my ears. I grabbed Rileys hand and dragged her out of school to the bus stop. We got home and immediatly Joel had his guitar out and ready.

"Are you ready?" Joel asked.

"Am I?" I asked. "Ive been ready. Ive been anxious all day." I said.

"Umm whats going on?" Riley asked confused.

"Oh Joel is going to teach me guitar." I say

"Oh is he now?" Riley asks in that usual smartass voice.

"Yes he is so would you kindly leave-" I started

"Ellie I can teach you in the basement." Joel interupted

"Oooo the basement." Riley said in a mocking voice. "Dont you get any funny ideas down there old man. She's mine, and she's lesbian so back off." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Riley! thats disgusting!" Joel and I said in unision.

"I was just joking! Yeesh!" Riley said laughing and walking away.

We entered the basement and Joel made me sit on a raggedy old chest. Joel sat across from me on a stool and handed me the metallic blue electric guitar with a white middle. Then he pulled out his tan acoustic.

"Wait are you teaching me electric with an acoustic? that dosent make sense." I said.

"well im just teaching you chords and frets for now. Acoustic and Electric are still both guitars and have the same chords and frets." Joel explained.

"Oh ok" I said.

Joel then explained to her how to hold a guitar properly and that you should always use a pick unless your doing a fingerstyle song. I believe the author of this story is going to fast forward to the part in which I start playing some notes because he dosent feel like explaining how to play a guitar in a story. Two hours later Ive started actually playing some notes and was able to complete the beginning of "While my Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beetles. Joel then hooked my guitar up to an amp and 10 minutes later I was playing power chords. I felt like I was improving vastly. An hour later I had succesfully completed the entire song.

"Wow I am very very impressed with you Ellie" Joel said. "Your a very fast learner, Faster than me even."

"Really? I asked

"Oh yes. I actually think you might be a learner by ear." Joel said.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means you can hear a song and know all the chords the guitarist is making and are able to replicate it just by listening." Joel explained.

"Oh well thats nice" I said nonchalantly but I was extatic. I can just listen to a song and then play it? awesome!

"Yea well go take a brake and we can 'jam' some more tommorow" Joel said.

"Jam?" I asked.

"Yea jam, I can be hip." Joel said.

"Aha yea ok." i said in a sarcastic voice.

"whatever" Joel said. "Youngeon" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Joel said quickly.

"Uh huh. Yea you watch it old man." I say.

The days roll by as Joel teaches me other songs, sappy things happen between me and Riley incluing her buying me a guitar that says "My Little Kickass" and many, many kisses. Everything is going pretty swell, and im happy. One day though as I get home I plop down on the couch. I turn on the TV and a crazy stoner teenager is on the news.

"Bruh! Me and my buddys right? Were just kicking it down at the lake right? And then the clouds. The clouds man. They like funneled in. Then there was this blue light in the middle of the funnel! We were so freaked out man!" the stoner said. Riley turned off the TV and jumped on top of me.

"Dont trust the stoners they'll warp your mind" Riley said in a mocking voice. she bent down and kissed me and I didnt hesitate to kiss her back. I picked her up and carried her to our room and we continue our little make out session. We finish a while later and end up saying puns and such. I snuggle up to Riley and put my head on her chest. I then started to fall asleep. I woke up kinda groggy in the middle of the night. I looked at the door and saw Riley facing the door. My eyes had'nt focused yet so she looked kinda fuzzy. She looked completely black though, like I couldnt see her features at all.

I smirked a little and had an idea. I turned my head to grab Riley's pillow and throw it at her. When I turned my head though Riley was lying there fast asleep. I turned my head and still saw the figure, the fizzy, completly black figure and heard a sound I thought I would never hear again.

_Click_

**A/N- Alright so the plot is thickening and tension is veeeery slowly rising. again sorry for the very slow uploads but im trying to make some space for you guys. K guys hope you enjoyed! Aight nerd out Peace! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So here it is the new chapter of undead. I hope yall enjoy because shit is going down from here on out. Alright thats all I have to say for now. See you in a bit!**

**Conspiracy Theorys**

_**Click**_

I grabbed my 9mm that was on the dresser directly next to the bed. In one perfect swoop I had grabbed my gun, Aimed at the clickers head and shot. I shot three times and felt Riley spaz out next to me. I felt bad that I had woken her up from her deep sleep but it was necessary if we were to survive. I looked at her with a "Im sorry" look. _How was this possible? Was the outbreak starting?_ _I didnt hear anything break for_ _clickers usually are noisy when it comes to breaking in_. I looked over at the clicker and... Wait... It... Its not there anymore!

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Ellie what the fuck was that for?" Riley half asked half yelled

"Riley! There was a clicker right there!" I yelled

"What?" Riley asked confused "Theres nothing there."

"Exactly! Where did it go?" I asked confused myself

"Ellie. Are you ok?" Riley asked

"Im fine but... It was right there!" I yelled

The door burst open and Joel and Sarah stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck was that?" Joel yelled and asked

"There was a clicker! I saw one! I heard it click!" I said. They probably thought I was crazy. "You think Im crazy huh?" There was a long pause when Joel finally sat down on the foot of the bed.

"No. I think you have PTSD" Joel said

"What is that?" I asked

"Post traumatic stress disorder. You've seen so much death and sadness your hallucinating about these clickers." He explained. Now that he said that it seemed like a logical explanation, but it felt so real. I looked at the holes in the door and then look at Riley.

"Sorry Riley" I say in a sheepish voice. Joel and Sarah leave to there rooms. I lay back down and close my eyes. Then something gets on top of me. My eyes shoot open and I hook the figure thats on me in the face. I look at the figure thats now beside me and I realize what Ive done.

"Oh my god Riley Im so sorry!" I exclaimed

"Ellie you punched me in the face!" Riley yelled.

"Im sorry Riley! Im really on edge right now!" I say

"Its fine Ellie." Riley said kinda pissed off. "My cheeks numb though."

"Here let me make it up to you." I say. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. Our lips touch and we make out for about 10 minutes. Then after that I cant remember anything that happened **(sure you cant Ellie)** until I fell asleep.

At school alot of people seemed freaked out. I didnt really understand. _Did the outbreak really occur? Why is school still in session then?_ I ended up asking Brooke.

"Didnt you see the news last night? People are disapeering." Brooke said

"What?" I asked

"Yea. they're saying theres a cult out there dressed in black suits kidnapping people." Brooke said. "but thats just a conspiracy theory I think."

"Yea. A conspiracy theory." I say. Later on I get my guitar and start jamming out. I needed something to keep my mind off of the clicker I saw. I started off with some of the beatles, then some weezers, Then I started looking for something different and in the midst of my search I found an album by "The Grateful Dead" called "American Beauty." _That sounds dark_ I thought. I put it on and was surprised to hear a calm acoustic guitar and soothing lyrics. I started trying to play the song "Ripple" and was pleased with myself. The rest of the day was a blur as I went on not really thinking of anything.

The next day Brooke wasnt at school. Neither was Zach, or Sarah but she was sick. With only Mykayla to socialize with it was a pretty boring day unless she commented on me and Riley's relationship.

"You guys are cute and all but... Can you get a fucking room?" She says after we peck each others lips.

Later that day me and Riley enter the house only to be greeted by crying. That must be Sarah she was so ill it wouldnt be surprising if she was crying in pain.

"Lets go cheer her up huh?" I ask Riley

"Aww but Ellie." She says. Then she gets close to my ear and whispers "Why dont we make out a bit in our room, then we can go cheer her up." She says pulling me twoards our room. "Plus, she has Joel." Good point. After a while we exit the room with messy hair struggling to straighten it with our hands.

We can still hear Sarah crying and now we are curious. Shouldnt she have stopped by now? Is it that bad? Wheres Joel? We head upstairs and enter Sarahs room. We are awe strucken when we dont see Sarah crying but instead Joel.

"Joel?" Riley asks. Sarah was nowhere in sight. Joel looks at us with puffy eyes.

"Joel? Whats going on?" I ask him.

"Sh-sh-she's gone" Joel said. "Sarah's gone"

**A/N- So how'd you like that chapter? Was it good? tell me by reviewing I love seeing your guys reactions! Alright guys Nerd out. Peace :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hello beautiful people! Im SO SO SO sorry for the long wait but I have an excuse. My computer was left at my dads so I couldnt retrieve it until this last weekend and then I was going to upload this chapter as soon as I got home but my internet was down for like 3 days. I HAD NO INTERNET. I NEARLY DIED. Anyways I hope this exciting chapter makes up for it! **

"What do you mean gone?" I said. At this point I had just noticed that all of Sarahs stuff was gone. Her posters, radio, tropheys, everything. The only thing that remained was her bed mattress and frame. Everything was gone, and so was she. _Did she run away? why would she do that?_

" She just is. I dont know where she is." Joel said choking on his words. " I lost my baby girl, and got her back for a second chance, only to lose her again." I had absoloutley no idea what to say until the doorbell rang. I looked at Riley and she nodded her head in the direction of the door.

"Joel... just stay up here a bit. We'll be right back okay?" Riley said.

"No its okay I-I can handle it." He said. "Ive been through worse." He said. Thats a lie. There's nothing worse than losing a child. Twice. We head downstairs and Joel opens the door. A cop shows up on the other end of the door. Its one of Joel's good friends, Jeremiah. He calls him J for short.

"Hey there Joel" J says. "Do you have a moment?" Joel opens the door welcomingly. J steps in and looks at us. "Hello girls"

"Hello sir" we say in unision. We would have said "sup bitch" but we've been taught to show the authoreties some respect which is totally lame.

"Please sit" Joel says indicating twoards the sofa. We take a seat and they chat a while until J says what he really came here for.

"So Joel... I came here regarding your security system." He said. " It seems there may be a glitch in it. Now from what you told me Ellie here thought there was an intruder here earlier on in the week, well she must have just seen a shadow because while the security sysetem did go off... No doors, Windows, Nothing was opened... But the front door, office, stairway, second and guest bedroom motion detectors went off. And as you said no doors in the house were opened either." J explained.

"So what happened to Sarah?" Joel asked with a death glare.

"Sarah? who's that?" J said. He waved it off and went on. _Wait, what the fuck did he just ask? Who's Sarah? What?_

"So the person who took Sarah..." Joel said slowly looking around. "Is still in here." What? Oh god no Joel's getting paranoid. He got up and ran into his room. I heard a small click noise and my eyes shot open.

"Joel!?" I asked/yelled. "Joel whatever you're thinking just stop right now!" I yelled getting up and looking up the stairs. Joel bolted downstairs with a double barrel in his hand. He ran into the guest bedroom aiming around the entire room throwing dressers and counters over looking for the guy. He walked fast twoard the basement and I tried pathetically to stop him. He pushed me away and kicked the basement door in. He walked down the stairs and aimed around.

"Where the fuck are you!" Joel screamed. He ran upstairs. He looked screaming on his knees, Arms spread out "Show your filthy fucking face!" He slowed his breathing and his eyes focused on the ceiling. "He's in the fucking roof!" He aimed twoards the ceiling and shot, and shot, and shot.

He eventually calmed down a bit... Ynow after Jeremiah tazed him.

**-LINE BREAK-**

The next day me and Riley went to school with a plan. We were going to ask all of sarahs friends if she had spent the night, maybe taken her stuff with her, something like that. So when lunch came around and we sat with her frends.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down next to zach.

"Sup bitches" Riley said sliding close to me.

"Umm do we know you? Brooke said

"Har Har" I said in a sarcastic tone. "So anyways did Sarah come to any of you guy's house for the night?"

"Umm who's Sarah and who are you two?" Zach asked. What the hell is going on? Why do people keep saying they dont know Sarah?

"What?" Riley asked "Why the fuck are you guys acting like total bitches?"

"Umm were not comftorable with you guys here. can you leave?" Makayla asked

"Excuse me? were friends what the hell are you talking about? If you dont want to be our friends just tell us dont act like we dont exist!" Riley yelled

"I dont know you bitch! Step off!" Makayla screams. Oh hell no. You dont say shit to my Riy Riy. Yes I called her Riy Riy get over yourselves. I grabbed Makaylas coller and pulled her across the table. I flipped her over so that she was on her back and her head was hanging off the table. I took my elbow and slammed it into her throat as hard as I could. Then I hooked her face with my left hand and hooked her again with my right, finishing her off by cupping my hand around her throat, picking her up and slamming her on the concrete ground. Now I know im not strong enough to do that so it must've been adrenaline. This was further proven when I collapsed on the floor with exaustion.

I looked up to see Riley, Zach, and Brooke look at me in awe. Zach came to his senses and tried to stomp my face into the floor. This was countered by Riley kicking his shin so hard i swear I heard something crack. His leg fell backward and was limp. While Zach was still crying in pain, Riley hooked him with a right and he fell to the floor. Brooke thought to give it a shot and tried to jab Riley in the face but Riley was quick in grabbing her outside wrist, pulling Brooke twoards her, and upper cutting with her left hand followed by some sort of karate chop in the throat.

Riley feeling victorious grabbed my hand and pulled me up kissing me.

"You okay?" Riley asked

"Yeah, 'course I am. I couldnt have them talk down to my Riy Riy." I tease

"Riy Riy?" Riley asked

"Yeah Riy Riy, Problem?" I ask

"No, no problem." She says smiling. We both smile at each other but then our smiles fade as we realize what we had just done. We had just beat the living crap out of our best friends. We look over twoards everyone who had been whooping during the fight as they werent whooping anymore. In the midst of them was Jeremiah. Suddenly we werent feeling too victorious anymore.

**A/N- Okay so there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Now I need your guy's help on something. The story is nearing a close and im not sure if I should do a sequel or just move on to other things. I have some ideas for a show called fringe but I also have some sequel ideas. So vote in the reply section and tell me weather to do a sequel or to move on. I still will be doing my avengers series if any of you are interested in that at the slightest. So yeah. VOTE. Anyways nerd out peace :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So im so sorry about the wait and I know all of you hate me right now but let me defend myself. I had finals. I think you all know that that is a perfectly reasonable excuse to not write for a while. Okay im very sorry but i made up for it because your getting two chapters today! yay! anyways here it is hope you enjoy.**

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble you two are in?" Jeramiah said. We were currently sitting in the principles office sitting in two very luxorious chairs. You wouldve thought it was the queens castle with the tall red comfy chairs. We were handcuffed and the principle had his back to us, but Jeramiah had no problem staring at us with anger.

"I dont understand the issue it was self defense!" Riley said. I knew that was a lie. I was just getting hotheaded and couldnt take the annoyance of our so called "friends." The principle and Jeramiah didnt know that though, they only saw the end result.

"Well it didnt seem that way from what I saw" J said

"Oh so whatever you see and think immediatley is the correct result?" Riley argued.

"Look I know your good kids so dont you think it would be a little hard for me to accept you did this?" J retorted

"You just met us yesterday! Plus if you know we're good kids you would at least ask us what happened!" Riley yelled frustrated.

"Fine! What happend then riley! Tell me! And if the people out there who witnessed it dont have the exact same story then you two are goin straight to juvenile hall!" J yelled.

"You cant do that! Thats not even legal! the most you can do is suspend us from school for a week!" I finally pitched in.

"Listen here Ellie" J said softer. He knealed down next to me and got in my face. "You just challenged a veteran officer, Ive had 5 tours in veitnam and afghanistan each, so in my book..." he got right my ear and whispered "anythings legal." immediate chills ran down my back and arms and neck. "So share your story with me Riley." he snarled at her

"Look they started yelling at us for no reason and telling us they didnt know who were then Makayla came and tried to hit Ellie but she countered and defended herself then the other two tried to attack me and we beat em up. Thats it go ask the witnesses." She explained.

"Alrighty, think about what you've done, I'll go interview the others." J said

He left the room and all I could think of was us going to juvey. The thought of going there didnt really scare me but the thought of Joel being all alone through this hard time did. _Wait a minute! Joel! they didnt even tell him whats going on! how dare they!_

"Hey! you didnt even call joel to tell him whats going on!" I said.

"Actually we did, multiple times but he hasnt answerd. We've called his cell, his home, his work, we even sent a squad car to the house and he wasnt there. He probably went on one of his hiking trips." The principle said

"Hiking trips?" I asked

"Yeah he goes hiking when he's sad" The principle explained. Then a thought ran through my head. When sarah left who was the first one to respond? **_Jeramiah_**. Who supposedly saw the fight and know what happened? **_Jeramiah_**. Who just practically told me that he was a corrupt cop? **_Jeramiah_**.

"Who's squad car did they send?" I asked

"**Jeramiahs**" The principle said nonchalontly

**_Jeramiah_**.

_That bastard_.

Later when J came back he uncuffed us. he said that the storys were practiaclly exact. He still looked at us with that death stare. Our stories were exact? How? wouldnt the kids tell the truth? Were not very popular so its not like they have our back or anything. We left the room and as soon as we could we asked one of the kids who was interviewed why he lied for us.

"I didnt want to get the shit beat out of me." The kid said. So they're scared of us? awesome!

We sprint back home as fast as possible. We get to the door and enter an empty house. Literelly empty. Theres nothing in here except floorboads and walls. We go around the corner and our room is there along with our guns and a guitar but everything else is gone, including Joel.

"Atleast we still have our phones" Riley says pulling out her phone. she smiles at me and I smile back. She always seems to make bad situations good, and good situations better. We go and jump onto our bed. She gets her phone out we start watching this thing called netflix. Ive never heard of it but appeaently its amazing. After a while of watching netflix, explaining the whole Jeramiah situation, and slipping in a few kisses... well maybe more than a few but whose counting?(**Ellie is and she counted 23**) it becomes dark. Eventually she pauses the show we were watching. I could feel her staring at me so I turn over to look at her.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" She says. She looks at my lips and look at hers. We kiss, then we get closer, and closer, and closer. Even though our bodies were squished together we were still pushing together wanting more of each other. I wrap my arms all the way around her waist and she does the same to. Then I get a little risky. We pull apart for air and just stare into each others eyes. My hands start sliding down lower and lower very slowly as if asking permision. She bites her lip and nods. She starts doing the same. We get to our designated areas and just as we squeeze and our lips touch.

**BANG**  
**BANG**  
**BANG**

Me and Riley both jump back from each other. _Well that was a buzz kill_. We slowly walk over to door where the loud banging on the door came from. I look through the peep hole and see none other than officer asshole Jeramiah.

"I know your in there kids! Let me in!" he yells. I look down and see the door knob struggling to twist.

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Riley yells and asks.

"Because I need to talk to you guys about something!" J said.

"Fuck no go away or well get the real cops!" I yell.

"Fine! Have your way!" J says and walk back to his car.

" that was easy" I say. We hear the opening of a door. We look outside and realize it wasnt a door. It was a trunk. He grabs something out of it. its red, long, looks like it has a handle... holy shit its an axe! he also grabs a shotgun.

"Holy shit." Riley says. "Spoke too soon?" at that exact moment an axe breaks through the door and Jeramiah starts chopping away.

**A/N- ah? ah? whadya think? tell me in the review section. Okay your gonna get that other chapter in a few so dont worry. Nerd out peace :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay guys here it is the second chapter of the day I hope you enjoy!**

We fell back to the end of the hallway and watched as he broke down our door.

"Riley get our guns." I said quietly. she ran to our room and grabbed our guns. My 9mm and her 44. magnum. We stood there anticipating a clean shot at him. The door broke down and he stood there in the darkness, axe hanging down by his side. He was panting trying to catch his breath. He dropped his axe and slung over his shotgun holding it with one hand.

"What are you two doing?" Jeramiah asked

"We know what you did Jeramiah!" I yelled "We know youre the one taking those people!, You took Sarah! Joel! YOU WERE THE ONE AT THE FOOT OF MY BED!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didnt do that! What would I do that for?" J said.

"STOP LYING!" I shouted. I raised my gun to his head.

"So your gonna shoot me huh? Go ahead do it I dare-" He didnt finish his sentance. I had'nt shot him oh no... This was far worse than a bullet. A white light appeared behind him, he turned his head slightly and from out nowhere a large blade had struck him in the stomach from behind. The blade was large, black, and curved upwards with extremly jagged edges. The blade then started to form into a small hand.

"What the actual fuck!" Riley and I yelled in unision. Jeramiah fell forward and a tall lengthy black figure stood in the doorway. Another white light appeared behind the figure. Two more figures appeared at either side of him. They stared at us, all five of them were staring straight at us. They were the same figures that was at the foot of my bed, That I was sure was clicker, then I was sure it had been Jeramiah, now im not even sure what they are. These fizzy figures with blank faces. Thats right they didnt even have faces.

The figure in the front stepped forward leaning in with his step and was strangley extremly silent. Then his fingers turned into daggers. Riley and I both were frozen in fear. The five of them slid in front of us like they teleported or something but we saw them move. Riley grabbed me and pulled me twoards joels office. We closed the door, locked it, and blocked it with chairs and desks. She led me to a closet that held alot of guns. She handed me a Mp5, my bow with 10 arrows and another pistol but it looked kinda strange. It had a scope on it, only had one slot for the bullet, and it was a magnum. She then proceded to grab a AK-47, a sawed off shotgun, and a fucking nail bomb.

Now I know this seems like were going rambo and our story just turned into a gunfest but it kind of has to be. Were desperate! We run into our room and lock the door. We sit on our bed and wait. We dont hear anything for 2 minutes until one of those things just fucking walks through the door. Literelly through it. I shoot it with my bow straight in the face. The other 4 walk through and we fire our rifles at them. our room was destroyed with bullets. Then another really really bright white light appeared behind the door and our barrier blew open. One of the chair legs hit me in the forehead.

More figure stepped in. I counted about 10. And as if things couldnt get any worse Another white light outside our window. the window blew out and the glass cut both me and Riley. Then shit turned into rambo. We were blowing those fools away, bullets dropping those figures like flies. They kept coming though.

Soon we were out of ammo, out of breath, out of time. Ten figures stood surrounding Riley and I. They stared at us. Then all of they're fingers became daggers. Lightning flickerd in between they're daggers and they raised they're hand onto each others shoulders. There was a circle of lightning around us now. We could'nt escape, couldnt do anything. I looked at Riley and was heartbroken. Ive never seen her so helpless in her life. She looked at me as well. We stared at each other while our fate was being sealed. How crazy is this? "Death by black figures shooting lightning out of they're dagger fingers."

Then everyhing turned into slow motion. Maybe it was one of those "end of life" experiences where you get even more time to live or something. But only one thing kept going through my mind as we were about to die. I dont even know why I thought of it.

**Because maybe**

**Your gonna be the one to save me **

**Because after all**

**Your my wonderwall**

Then it clicked. I grabbed Riley by the hands looked her straight in the eye and kissed her. It was soft, elegant but said for it would be our last one. She cupped my cheeks and I grabbed her sides. _Our last kiss before we die. And im still a virgin_. But then another white light appeared and it wasnt because of the figures. The light was coming from us, radiating from our lips and then it shot out in all directions. We opened our eyes and there were no more figures.

"What the fuck happened?" Riley asked.

"The power of our love elimanated the evil." I said looking at Riley.

"Wow... Thats the cheesiest fucking thing you've ever said, ever." Riley said

"Yeah I know, thanks" I said with a smug look on my face.

We kissed yet again but this time it wasnt soft. Im not going to go into detail but lets just say that previous statement is no longer valid.

After our little... er... moment, we just laid there without a care in the world looking into each others eyes. I got cold because I wasnt... er you can figure it out. Riley embraced me to try and warm me up but we both just got colder and colder. We figured out why we were so damn cold because the creepiest thing happened. We both looked down our hallway and saw a crap ton of fog rolling through the house heading twoards us. Then we started to get sleepy, and fell asleep in eachothers arms. I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep. Not before I heard her last moan of pleasure though.

**A/N- Okay so how was that? tell me in the review section. So I think the next chapter will be the last one. Either that or ill split it into two chapters. Okay thats all for now. Nerd out peace :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- OMG HELLO! How are you guys? I know it's been a hell of a long time but listen I'm sorry all of you. To all of you that actually like my story for some reason I'm really sorry and your probably over this story by now but I** **just want to explain myself. I wasn't really feeling any motivation to write and I've been focusing on what I'm trying to do for myself in my life. I've really just not been focusing on writing because of all of the crap that's happened in the past... Idk months? Anyways I'm really sorry and I hope this gives you guys some closure. I knew that I just needed to write it and get it out of** my** head and put it out. Anyways here you guys go. The finale to Undead.**

Chapter 11: Revelation

I was extremely tired and extremely weak. I felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. I probably say there for an hour trying to open my eyes. And when I opened them I saw the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Riley. She was sitting next to me looking at me, still passed out. Then I became aware that the stone wall behind me was making me cold…

I was hesitant to look in front of me because I didn't want it to be real. I slowly turned my head and I saw some dead clickers, greenery all over the place and inside the building, a fallen down area of scaffolding, and blood down my forearm. The immense pain of a bite.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE REAL, BRING ME BACK! IT CANT BE REAL IT CAN'T BE IT CAN'T BE!" I yelled and screamed for a long time. Angry, hurt, I felt like I was just bitch slapped by God. If there was one. Then as if the biggest cliche in the world couldn't get any more cliche-y. (Is that a word?) I saw a white light appear in the shape of a door on the solid blank wall in front of us. Through the door stepped none other than… My mother?

"Hello Ellie." My mother said.

Okay so am I dead? Did I turn? Did I eat Riley? I thought

"No Ellie you are very much alive" my mother said.

"Woah, did you read my mind?" I said

"Indeed I did" mom said.

"Well get out of my head! Who are you?" I demanded

"I am the one" my mother said.

"What is that supposed to mean neo?" I said sarcastically.

"Let me explain. You are in your subconscious right now. Your friend Riley is asleep and so are you." She said

"So who are you?" Again I asked.

"I am everything. I am God, allah, Zeus, Odin, while all religions on your earth are wrong about me, I am the one who creates and the one who watches." She/he/it said.

"So you made me have that dream?" I asked.

"Oh no! It was not a dream Ellie! It was a reality I had made for you." It explained.

"That doesn't make sense" I said.

"Well think of it this way, when Sarah and Joel were taken, did you two go look for them?" It asked.

"No…" I said

"What did you do instead?" It said.

"I spent time with Riley." I said

"That's right, all the things you wanted to do at that time was what you did. In this reality you probably wouldn't have done that." It said.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"Well I will give you a choice." It said lifting up its left hand. A window showed me and Riley laying down on nothing and whiteness surrounding us…then she lifted her right hand and a window showed Joel from my dream thing and me riding horses, playing guitar, shooting clickers, reading porn magazines….umm. "In my left hand holds the afterlife, you and Riley resting in peace….then there is life, where you will finally have a father and a best friend. There will be rough times and you will have to fight, but what is life without fighting to keep it." It said

I started to get teary eyed. How could I leave Riley? There's no way I would ever do that. But at the same time I really wanted to stay alive, I wanted a father...and I would always see Riley again after I died. I started crying. It was all so overwhelming I couldn't take it. I was balling, hyperventilating. After about 3 minutes Mother Nature came towards me and wiped away my tear with her thumb.

"Have you made up your mind child?" It said.

"Yes" I said sadly with my head down.

"Okay, I will clear the area of clickers so you can spend the rest of your time with your precious riley." It said

Her body started radiating with a white light and my vision was blinded. I woke up yet again in the same position with Riley. She woke up next to me. We stared at each other for the longest time, then we kissed.

Hours went by of cuddling and keeping each other company. Lots of kissing and crying. We talked a lot to. Not really about anything but on one occasion Riley said.

"Hey Ellie."

"Yeah Riley?" I asked

"Promise you'll stay with me, and that after I turn you'll kill me." She said

"Idk if I can do that" I said

"Please just do your best...and stay with me." She said again.

"Until the end?" I asked

"Until the end" she said

Riley died in my arms an hour later. I sobbed and sobbed and dropped tears on my 9mm as I shot her brain and my loved ones blood splattered on my face.

Then I whispered…

"Until the end"

** AN- Okay everybody I'm not going to go insane now. I really hope you all enjoyed that! And if you did please tell me! So should I do a sequel(that I PROMISE I will do regular updates on) or just drop the last of us? Your guys choice! Luv u all. Meganerd out. Peace. **


End file.
